swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Update Notes 8.0: January 2008
Chapter 8: The Nova Orion Crisis Publish Notes, January 15, 2007 Nova Orion Station * Nova Orion Industries, a starship research and development company, is based out of a space station located in Ord Mantell space. Created by Jonas Nova and Garrick Orion, the company has grown from its humble origins to become a galactic level producer of starships. The Nova Orion space station is a hub for new space quests in Chapter 8. Star Destroyer Heroic Encounter * An Imperial captain has gone rogue and taken his Star Destroyer with him. A group of adventurers who want to take back the ship may recruit a pilot to smuggle them aboard. Solo flight options remain available; however, groups will earn bonuses in the instance if they enter via a POB ship. Your journey to the Star Destroyer begins in the Aurilia Adventurer's guildhall. Collections * Added space-based collection system. * Added new ground collections. * Collection reward quests should now properly display the reward icons in the quest journal and the reward acceptance windows. Space * Ord Mantell can now be found on the hyperspace map. * Kashyyyk and Mustafar are displayed properly on the hyperspace map. * Greatly reduced droid command reuse time on most droid commands. * Removed the reference to Y-8 in name and description of the mining capacitor and reactor, since they may be equipped on more ships than just the Y-8. * Final mission for "Vothinyak" is no longer a convoy mission; it is now an escort mission. * Fixed a bug where ship components that were not actually in the player's inventory would be shown in the ship terminal component management window. * Adjusted the amount of ground experience gained for killing enemy NPCs in space. * Removed the quest complete window that would pop-up when a space mission was completed. For example, if you were on a Nova Orion quest, and you completed the first portion (a patrol mission), you will no longer get the quest complete window that requires you to push Accept. * The space loot system no longer tells the player they have received credits when they haven't due to a player having a full inventory. The player now receives a system message stating their inventory or loot box is full. * X-Wing Texture Kits: Added the ability to use the texture kits on Advanced X-Wings. * YT-1300: Changed the elite engine appearance to use the first engine appearance instead of the second. * YT-2400: Changed the engine appearances of the broken second engine to the first engine appearance. * Ship Texture Kit: Added the YT-2400. * Increased spawns for Imperial, Rebel, Black Sun, Hidden Daggers, and Void Wing Capital Ships. Ships * Four new ships have been added: the Rebel Incom X4 Gunship, Imperial YE-4 Assault Gunship, Blacksun AEG-77 Vigo Gunship, and the Naboo N-1 Starfighter. * Eight new shipwright craftable components have been added (three capacitors, three armor plating, one gunship shield, and one reactor draft schematics). * Ships no longer have a parking location, allowing ship view and launch from any planet or terminal. * Gyroscopes have been added to all player controller turrets. No longer will pitching/yawing your ship cause your turret to pitch/yaw as well(turret rotation clamps still apply). This should make shooting much easier! * The secondary engine appearance of the VT-49 Decimator fixed to use the correct engine glow. * Fixed a missing tractor beam appearance on all starships that have weapon appearances (tie fighters do not have weapon appearances). * Changed weapon version s03 appearances on the Belbullab-22 to use version s02, due to muzzles pointing down on the s03 version instead of forward. * Blacksun Light Fighters using the light engine version s02 have had their exhaust particle effect fixed. * The YT-1300, YKL37R, and Decimator missing elite engine appearance has been added. * Fixed the glow and the audio effect on the booster on the ARC-170. * Changed the turrets on the ARC-170 to use 360 rotation to fix a blind spot issue with firing turrets on the ship. * Rear turret angle of the Y-wing increased, which allows them to be more competitive in PvP. * The engine of the A-wing was using the wrong appearance, which caused the glows to be bugged. This fix puts back in the glows and the correct appearance. * Removed glow and bloom effects on the A-wing that were displaying in incorrect locations. * Ship details now properly updates to reflect damage or repairs. * Fixed a bug that caused the component status display to be incorrect when targeting player controlled ships after they respawned. * Storage deeds can now be used on POB ships. Storage deeds can be redeemed from a POB ship terminal or from the ship's control device in a datapad. Ships cannot be re-deeded until all storage deeds are removed. Combat * Creatures now obey line of sight rules when calling for help. * The special attack animation for bol, dewback, and bolma has been tweaked. It's no longer animating super fast. * Carbine animations now shoot particles properly again. * Weapon glow effects will no longer display while cloaked. * Combat spam for Damage over Time effects will now tell you how much (if any) damage was absorbed and resisted. * The Show Snare Messages checkbox now works as expected. * Minimum range on all grenades and grenade subcomponents is fixed at 0m. * Fixed an issue with grenades ignoring their correct cool down groups. User Interface * Clicking your own status bar or your target's target bar will set that target to your current target. * Right clicking a group member now has an option to send a tell. * Space group invite window closes properly when launching into space. * Added right clicking group functionality to the party and player (target / self) windows. You must be grouped in order to right click your own player window. * Leave Group has been removed from the radial menu; this can be achieved via right clicking on your status bar. * Fixed a bug where some buff effects were incorrectly removed on character death. * The selected target is now always cleared when entering the pilot's chair or a turret bay while in space. * Added an option under the Controls tab to enable/disable the new gimbal correction system for turrets on ships. It is enabled by default. * Character Skill mods are now displayed as percentages. * The Inventory split window buttons now properly align at higher resolutions. * After deleting an item from the inventory in List View, no item gets selected afterwards by default. * The red border surrounding a skill that is on cooldown but is trying to be used has been re-aligned. * The droid programming buttons (Datapad) now align and scale properly. * Changing font size using the mousewheel or the chat tab now saves. * Stopped "Out of Range" icon from disabling highlighting of button. * When "Mouse left and right drives movement" or "Middle mouse drives movement" are enabled in the keymap, driving movement with mouse buttons now properly cancels autorun. * In Lotto Loot group loot mode, a loot selection window will no longer pop up for the entire group if the only thing on the corpse is credits. In that case, the standard loot window will pop up for the person looting and the credits will be split among the group members. * Added a button called "Find Controllers" to the Controls tab in Options. If you plug in a joystick AFTER starting the client and press this button, it will find your newly plugged in controller. * /findcontrollers will now do the same thing as hitting the "Find Controllers" button in the Controls tab of the Options control. * Joysticks are now hot swappable. There is a 10 second delay if you happen to accidentally unplug your controller, but after that you will have to ask the client to find the controller again. * Users may have a max of 6 controllers connected to client per session. Any more than that and you'll have to remove some of the joysticks, and restart the client with the new joysticks attached. * /showinstanceinfo will now show information about what instances you and your group mates are flagged to enter. * The overhead map now automatically closes when entering a turret, pilot chair, and operations station. * Objects will now automatically stack when placed into a wearable container, even if the wearable container is not equipped (e.g., it's in your house). * Credit and bank values now can be delimited via a token of your choice (comma or period). This option is turned off by default, but you can turn it on via the Options -> Misc panel. * Naming a building, waypoint, crafted item or backpack in a player's inventory now ignores any leading @'s. @'s that are not at the start of the name are unaffected. For example: "@my house" will now be treated as "my house", "party @ my place" will still be "party @ my place" and " @home" will remain " @home" (notice the space). * Fixed a bug that would cause inventory and examine windows to display incorrect usability information after changing characters. * Collection titles no longer show as code string. * Removed "Description:" text from Quest Journal when a quest category is selected. * The Ship Component Management window now properly shows the counter measure packs for gunships allowing the packs to be loaded. Waypoints * You can now specify the name of the waypoint in the /waypoint command by putting it at the end of the command. * A "Set Color" option has been added to the waypoint radial menu to set the color of the waypoint. Note that this only sets the color of the waypoint, not the color of the waypoint name. You can also specify the waypoint color (blue, green, orange, purple, white, yellow) anywhere in the /waypoint command to create the waypoint in that color. * /wp has been added as a shortcut for /waypoint. * The waypoint created from the bazaar vendor search now contains the price and name of the item in the waypoint name. * On the ground, you can create a waypoint at the current intended/look at target location by specifying -target immediately after /waypoint (i.e. /waypoint -target). The intended (green bracket) target is checked first, and then the look at (blue bracket) target is checked. If there is no intended or look at target, the current location is used. * Fixed an issue where if a mail has multiple attached waypoints, and you save each attached waypoint one at a time, it will always create the last attached waypoint. * Fixed an issue where a waypoint attached to a mail does not retain its color when the waypoint is recreated from the attachment. * The waypoint color for the waypoint created by /findFriend is now purple. This only applies if a waypoint is actually created. If the existing /findFriend waypoint is re-used, the existing waypoint color will be maintained. * The waypoint color for the waypoint created for the Bazaar Terminal Vendor Location is now green. * The waypoint color for the waypoint created by surveying is now orange. This only applies if a waypoint is actually created. If the existing surveying waypoint is re-used, the existing waypoint color will be maintained. * Fixed an issue where sometime the /findFriend and survey waypoint do not display the correct distance in the waypoint monitor. * You can create a waypoint on a different planet or space zone from anywhere by specifying the planet/space zone name immediately after /waypoint (i.e. /waypoint http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/images/smilies/8a80c6485cd926be453217d59a84a888.gif to create the waypoint on the specified planet/space zone. ** tatooine -> Tatooine ** naboo -> Naboo ** corellia -> Corellia ** rori -> Rori ** talus -> Talus ** yavin4 -> Yavin4 ** endor -> Endor ** lok -> Lok ** dantooine -> Dantooine ** dathomir -> Dathomir ** kachirho -> Kashyyyk (Kachirho) ** etyyy -> Kashyyyk (Etyyy, the Hunting Grounds) ** khowir -> Kashyyyk (Khowir Forest) ** mustafar -> Mustafar ** space_tatooine -> Tatoo System ** space_naboo -> Naboo System ** space_corellia -> Corellian System ** space_deep -> Deep Space ** space_kessel -> Kessel System ** space_yavin4 -> Yavin System ** space_endor -> Endor System ** space_lok -> Karthakk System (Lok) ** space_dantooine -> Dantooine System ** space_dathomir -> Dathomir System ** space_kashyyyk -> Kashyyyk Space ** space_nova_orion -> Ord Mantell (Nova Orion Sector) Advanced Decoration * Advanced decoration options, pitch and roll, are now available as collection rewards. * The left/right furniture rotation commands have been replaced with yaw+/yaw- commands. On the Rotate radial sub-menu, they will appear as Yaw+ and Yaw-, and as slash command /rotateFurniture YAW . * There is a new option at the bottom of the Misc Options tab to set the number of degree by which furniture are rotated when using the Rotate radial sub-menu or when using /rotateFurniture and no degree is specified. The default value is 90. * Yaw Random has been added to the Rotate radial sub-menu (slash command /rotateFurniture YAW RANDOM) that that will randomly rotate the object around the yaw axis. * Reset has been added to the Rotate radial sub-menu (slash command /rotateFurniture RESET) that will reset the object's rotation/orientation. * Copy has been added to the Rotate radial sub-menu (slash command /rotateFurniture COPY) that will set the current look at (blue bracket) target to the same rotation/orientation as the current intended (green bracket) target. * Copy Location has been added to the Move radial sub-menu (slash command /moveFurniture COPY LOCATION) that will move the current look at (blue bracket) target to the same horizontal location as the current intended (green bracket) target. Both objects must be located in the same room. * Copy Height has been added to the Move radial sub-menu (slash command /moveFurniture COPY HEIGHT) that will move the current look at (blue bracket) target to the same height as the current intended (green bracket) target. Both objects must be located in the same room. * Added /rotateFurniture SAVE and /rotateFurniture RESTORE to allow saving an object's rotation information into 1 of 10 "rotation save slots", and then later applying the saved rotation information to another object. * Furniture move and rotate commands can now be performed while stealthed. * You can right-click the examine window to rotate objects in your house. While examining an object that can be manipulated in the your house, right-clicking the window will spawn a menu with options if the needed collections have been completed. * Added left/and right move furniture commands in the Move radial sub-menu, and slash commands /moveFurniture left and /moveFurniture right. Township of Aurilia * The fog will no longer repel Master Pilots, even if their combat level is lower than 70. * Added starship launch terminal to the township. Beast Master * Fixed an issue where level 90 beasts could stop gaining loyalty. * The Structure Helper monkey will only buff structure skills, like architect. * A new Helper Monkey was created with shipwright-only skill mods on it. * Noxious Vrelt Scavengers will now stuff correctly. Commando * Heavy weapons can now be fired from kneeling and prone position (without Auto-Aim enabled). Entertainer * Fixed a bug where if you had sound disabled, you could not flourish. * Corrected an issue that could leave someone unable to recieve buffs from an entertainer until they logged off and back in again. * The Build a Buff UI will no longer allow entertainers to apply buffs with no effects in them. * The Build a Buff UI now properly resets the used points when opening (you don't have to hit the clear button every time anymore). Jedi * The Saber Block buff may now be applied with any weapon. The parry bonus will still only be applied under the current rules: Melee weapon vs. Melee and Lightsaber weapon vs. Melee and Ranged. Officer * Decreased the sound volume on officer buff effects. * Toned down the particle effect of Orbital Strike. Trader * Reverse Engineering: Corrected an issue that prevented you from adding Camouflage or Block Value as the 2nd or 3rd modifier when creating multi-stat Skill Enhancing Attachments. * Munitions: Removed some deprecated stats from grenade crafting. * Munitions: Added damage component to Warhead Fusing Mechanism. Player Cities * Fixed an issue with mayors not being able to pick up city decorations. Miscellaneous * Fixed incorrect texture references in the terrain shaders. * Corrected an issue that caused a player to walk into space while on a ship. * Throwing a grenade will no longer cause the player who threw the grenade to look as if he's running in place on another client's machine. * Fixed a bug where camera would snap to behind a chair or mount when the player stands/dismounts. * Players who sit on furniture during an event (such as the Millennium Falcon tutorial) will no longer be told they are still sitting when they attempt to use a mount or vehicle. * The Galactic Map on the Ticket Terminal now displays Dathomir properly. * Fixed a bug that would cause Gorvo to stop attacking players. * Fixed a bug that caused the player's inventory to be re-sorted when using incubators, installing cybernetics, or crafting. * Fixed a bug that prevented some self-buffs and heals from being used when targeting a dead creature. * Corrected an issue with the lotto loot group loot setting where a player going link dead would result in items on the corpse not transferring properly to the winner. * While using lotto group loot mode credits should always be split between all eligible group members even when no individuals specifically select to loot the credits. * The Jedi located near a potted plant has been moved outside of his hut. He is now attackable. * Backs on all paintings have been added. Chapter 8 Gift - R2-D2 Comlink * When you log into Chapter 8, you will receive the R2-D2 comlink. The R2-D2 comlink will trigger a series of events leading you into the oft unexplored reaches of space. Upon completion of the tasks triggered by activating the comlink, you will receive a unique reward. Category:Updates